Al final del camino
by Lyn-litha
Summary: La decisión de inuyasha provocara la perdida de memoria de Kagome, llevándola a conocer a una nueva persona que le ayudara a creer en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Al final del camino

Capitulo 1

Él la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella enredaba sus pálidos brazos en su cuello mientras él la cargaba para luego recostarla en el pasto, mientras que unos ojos chocolate se inundaban en lágrimas que no podía contener.

— Te amo Inuyasha - decía con gran amor Kikyou

— yo... También

En ese momento Kagome ya no aguanto más y salió corriendo del lugar hasta llegar al pozo, sentándose en el mientras la luna reflejaba su luz en sus lágrimas que recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta morir en su clavícula.

— Ya no más Kami, ayúdame a olvidarlo - decía mientras caminaba al campamento-

...

Aun se estaban besando mientras que Kikyou trataba de desvestir a Inuyasha. Justo cuando iba a volver a besarla la imagen de una joven sacerdotisa alegre y cálida llego a su mente provocando que se separara de la mujer que ya hacia bajo de él.

— que pasa Inuyasha?

— lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo que irme

Caminó hasta el campamento donde vio a todos dormidos, y su vista se fue hasta la joven que dormía con su cara cubierta por sus brazos.

—Perdóname Kagome - pensó Inuyasha-

Al día siguiente todo el grupo caminaba en busca de más fragmentos, pero ahora era diferente Kagome caminaba al lado de Sango y cuando tenían que ir más rápido, montaba en kirara.

— Kagome te pasa algo? - preguntó Sango a lo que Inuyasha movió sus orejas -

— estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada

— no durmió bien señorita Kagome ?

— me costó un poco conciliar el sueño

Todos en ese momento voltearon a ver a Inuyasha.

El grupo pasaba por un tronco que servía como puente para un potente río por el que estaban cruzando. En ese momento Kagome sintió la presencia de un fragmento, cuando de entre los arboles salió Naraku.

— hola Inuyasha

Todos se prepararon para pelear cuando salió Kikyou de entre el bosque.

— este es el final Naraku

Todos comenzaron a atacarlo cuando una flecha con gran poder espiritual impacto contra una de las extensiones de Naraku desintegrándola , cuando éste dirigió su vista hacia las sacerdotisas que estaban sobre el tronco se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la dueña de esa fecha no era Kikyou sino Kagome que aún mantenía su arco en posición.

— vaya creo que tus poderes se han desarrollado demasiado, pero eso no me conviene

En ese momento con una nueva extensión hirió a Kagome en el brazo y partió el tronco provocando desequilibrio en las dos sacerdotisas quedando una de cada lado del tronco partido. Inuyasha corrió para ayudarlas, pero sólo atrapo a Kikyou. Kagome estaba colgada de una rama del tronco, pero se había sujetado con su brazo herido, en ese momento vio a Inuyasha saltar con Kikyou en brazos, cuando un crujido, no sabía si se debía a su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos o el tronco que se le venía encima soltándose y cayendo al potente río, sango trato de ir en kirara pero demonios se interpusieron.

— KAGOMEEE! - grito Inuyasha

Kagome cayó al agua y por más que fuera una excelente nadadora no podía contra la fuerza de la corriente que la estrellaba en las rocas de la profundidad del río, hasta que una la estrelló lo suficientemente fuerte en la cien como para hacer que perdiera el conocimiento siendo arrastrada por un rato hasta caer por una cascada.

Inuyasha corrió por la orilla del rio, pero Naraku lo ataco evitando su camino.

— pero a dónde vas Inuyasha

— maldito

Inuyasha ataco a Naraku, pero este desapareció

— inu...

— ahora no Kikyou tengo que buscar a Kagome

Todos se fueron a buscar a Kagome con gran preocupación.

...

Kagome había terminado en un riachuelo entre rocas, no sabía si no podía despertar o no quería justo cuando estaba recordando a Inuyasha salvando sólo a Kikyou, sintió que se elevaban, entreabría los ojos con gran dificultad y logro ver unos ojos serios, llenos de bondad de un hermoso azul violeta, ya no aguanto más perdiendo una vez más el conocimiento.

En una pequeña aldea escondida entre montañas, dentro de una cabaña estaba una sacerdotisa curando a una joven inconsciente muy golpeada.

— eres una joven muy fuerte, tus golpes en el cuerpo son superficiales, los que me preocupan son el de la cabeza y en especial el del brazo tiene un veneno muy poderoso mis poderes espirituales son muy débiles para este veneno.

En ese momento un resplandor emanó del cuerpo de Kagome purificando la herida que había hecho Naraku en ella. La sacerdotisa quedo impresionada ante su poder y más porque en el pecho de Kagome al momento de su resplandor vio una extraña figura.

Kagome abrió los ojos y fijo su vista a la mujer que la había vendado y cuidado.

— hola, yo soy la sacerdotisa Misaki, como te sientes

— mareada

— cuál es tu nombre?

— mi nombre... Mi nombre es - aturdida-

— no lo recuerdas?, que te paso?

— No lo sé, yo no recuerdo que paso, yo - tocándose la frente-

— tranquila tal vez esto es transitorio debido al golpe en tu cien, me dijeron que te encontraron en el río, lo que significa que fuiste arrastrada hasta el final del río de la cascada de jade. Descansa ya mañana estarás mejor, mientras tanto vivirás aquí hasta que recuperes la memoria y te sientas mejor

...

— no está! - decía Shipoo llorando-

— maldito Naraku

— tenemos que encontrar a la señorita Kagome

— pero no hay rastro de ella

— aquí termina el río y no hay nada más que montañas y rocas alrededor, ni siquiera detecto su olor por el agua, hay muchos olores mezclados

— volvamos a la aldea, tal vez esté allá

— no lo creo excelencia, estaba herida, además la corriente y las rocas habrán provocado daños en su cuerpo

— es mejor que descansen y mañana continúen con la búsqueda de Kagome

— Kikyou ...

— si gustan yo los puedo acompañar sirve que buscamos los fragmentos también

Los demás no estaban conformes, pero Inuyasha aceptó en seguida. Todos se fueron a dormir para seguir con la búsqueda de la chica.

El sol iluminaba la pequeña aldea dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche.

Kagome había despertado y al ver que no estaba la sacerdotisa Misaki salió a explorar, cuando salió de la cabaña el sol la encandilo, cuando pudo ver bien antes sus ojos estaba un joven de cabello corto peli plata, tés blanca y unos profundos ojos azul violeta, lo que llamo su atención es que en su cabeza de encontraban dos grandes orejas de zorro; el joven barría fuera de la cabaña, al ver a la chica se toparon el azul y el chocolate de sus ojos.

Listo, el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Al final del camino

Capítulo 2

— hola como estas?

— mejor gracias... Tú me salvaste, no es así?

— sí, que te paso?

—no lo sé, no recuerdo

— y

— y qué?

— no me temes?

— por qué?

— soy un youkai zorro

— no

— regularmente la gente huye de mi

Eso provoco un recuerdo en Kagome, pero no recordaba quien solo la voz de un hombre diciéndoselo.

— no te temo creo que todos somos seres humanos

— cuál es tu nombre?

— no recuerdo

— yo me llamo Mitsuki

— nunca había escuchado ese nombre

— significa bella luna

— qué bonito nombre

— oh veo que ya se presentaron

— En parte porque no sabemos su nombre - dijo Mitsuki

— qué te parece si te decimos Kagome mientras recuerdas tu pasado, veras cuando te estaba curando emano de ti un poder sagrado que purificó el veneno en tu brazo, pero en tu pecho vi la figura de una estrella llamada Kagome

— Me parece bien - respondió Kagome -

— Kagome te gustaría ayudarme con mis labores de sacerdotisa?

— claro

— tire tú antigua ropa y lo único que tenían a la mano era ese traje de sacerdotisa que te puse

— si gracias

— nos vemos más tarde Mitsuki

— si Misaki

— Adiós Mitsuki y gracias por ayudarme - le dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa-

...

El grupo con una nueva sacerdotisa recorrían los alrededores donde se había dado la pelea hasta que llegaron a una aldea en donde encontraron 4 fragmentos.

— Ni rastro de Kagome - dijo Shipoo muy triste -

— no te preocupes la encontraremos - dijo sango

— Pasaremos la noche aquí - dijo Inuyasha alejándose del grupo seguido por Kikyou-

— qué te pasa?, la extrañas

—...

— no te preocupes la encontraremos- dijo Kikyou-

...

Kagome estaba sola en la cabaña cuando entro Mitsuki.

— hola y Misaki?

— salió a asistir un parto

— ah

— tienen mucho siendo pareja?

— pareja?, somos hermanos

— EH? Pero ella es una sacerdotisa con poderes sagrados y tú eres un youkai

— mi madre era una humana con poderes sagrados aunque no era sacerdotisa ayudaba a la gente, así que un día sano a un gran zorro y resultó ser mi padre

— Ah que hermoso - Kagome al escuchar esa historia de una humana y un youkay, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién -

— quieres conocer un lugar?

— pero Misa me dijo que la esperara aquí

— no te preocupes estaré contigo

Esa frase y el tono en que lo dijo provoco un vuelco en el corazón de Kagome.

— bueno, vamos

Los dos caminaron entre el bosque hasta meterse a una cueva cubierta por ramas, cuando entraron llegaron a un claro con árboles al rededor, y con un grande árbol de sakuras en el centro, el viento provocaba la caída de los pétalos y las luciérnagas y la luna iluminaban el claro.

— es hermoso este lugar

— aquí se conocieron mis padres

— en serio?

— si, a partir de ese momento jamás se separaron, hasta su muerte

— ósea que tu mamá vivió mucho tiempo?

— si tanto como mi padre, al unir sus vidas mi papá le dio parte de su larga vida, cuando se conocieron mi papá tenía más de 200 años y mi mamá tenía 20, los mismos años que tiene Misa

— y tu cuántos años tienes?

— yo tengo 17

— ah aquí están - dijo Misaki

— hola hermana

— hola, Kagome voy a salir dentro de dos semanas a una aldea lejana y me voy por un mes así que quiero entrenarte para que desarrolles tus poderes y tú y Mitsuki se queden protegiendo la aldea, nunca antes habían llegado tantos demonios como hasta ahora

— y eso a que se debe hermana?

— hay un grupo de viajeros que tienen una lucha contra un demonio llamado Naraku por la perla de shikon

— Naraku? - en ese momento Kagome sintió un palpitar haciéndola recordar algunas siluetas

— qué te pasa Kagome?

— recordé a alguien, pero no vi sus caras

— los recuerdos llegaran poco a poco, no te preocupes, mientras tanto mañana comenzaremos a entrenar aquí mismo

— está bien

A la mañana siguiente Misaki y Kagome habían comenzado su entrenamiento sorprendiendo a Misa ya que en tan sólo dos semanas la había superado por mucho.

— Qué clase de sacerdotisa eres Kagome - pensó Misaki-

— estoy lista?

— nunca dejaras de entrenar, así poco a poco liberaras todo tu poder, había un sello evitando desarrollar tus poderes, pero a pesar de mi debilidad pude romperlo

— no eres débil

— más que tu si, bueno me voy tengo un largo camino por recorrer

— espero verte pronto cuídate

— vaya pensé que no vendrías a despedirme Mitsuki

Misaki se fue a su misión dejando a Kagome como sacerdotisa de la aldea.

Los días pasaban y entre los dos eliminaban a los demonios que aparecían en la aldea y al llegar el atardecer se iban al claro y ahí pasaban horas hablando y ayudándole a recordar pequeñas cosas como que tenía familia sin saber sus caras o en donde estaban.

— te ayudare a encontrarlos - le decía mientras volteaba a su lado dándose cuenta que ya estaba dormida recargada en el árbol de sakuras -

Mitsuki se acercó y la cargo hasta llevarla a la cabaña para luego recostarla en su futon. Cuando el dejo la observo una vez más antes de salir de la cabaña para luego irse.

En su sueño caminaba por el bosque pasando un pozo y llegando a un gran árbol, en su tronco había una marca con un agujero casi en el centro, en ese momento recordó a una mujer muy parecida a ella besando a un hombre que estaba de espaldas. Despertando angustiada volviéndose a recostarse.

Listo, díganme que tal sale ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Al final del camino

Capítulo 3

Kagome salió justo cuando el sol se asomaba entre las montañas.

— madrugaste más de lo normal

— hola Mitsuki, tuve sueños raros

— tal vez estés recordando tu vida

En ese momento un monstruo con apariencia humana, pero con escamas en los brazos apareció ante ellos viendo morbosamente a Kagome.

— tenía días esperando hablarte hermosa

Mitsuki se preparaba con enojo para destruirlo cuando una flecha desintegró al demonio sin oportunidad de nada más.

— ni tiempo le diste para admirarte más

— no necesito escuchar nada de eso y menos de un monstruo

— mejoraste demasiado, los poderes de mi hermana son fuertes, pero los tuyos incluso antes de tu entrenamiento eran más potentes

...

Mientras tanto cerca de la aldea donde se encontraba Kagome una lucha se desataba.

Naraku atacaba a todo el grupo mientras todos luchaban por acabar con él. En un instante Naraku atravesó a Kikyou justo en su herida que le provocó la muerte, arrojándola hacia lo profundo del bosque.

— KIKYOUUUU - grito Inuyasha mientras corría a buscarla, pero Naraku lo detuvo

Kikyou luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos cuando vio la cara de Kagome frente a ella muy preocupada.

— que te paso?

— Kagome -pensó Kikyou-

— quien te hizo estoy, quieres que te lleve a algún lado

— no sabes quién soy?

— no, algo paso conmigo y no recuerdo quien soy, pero me puedes decir Kagome y ahora tratare de curarte

Kagome puso sus manos sobre la herida y con su poder la curo por completo.

— cómo es posible ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo

— una amiga me estuvo entrenando, quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

— no, gracias ya hiciste mucho por mí, ahora tengo que irme

— De nada con cuidado - yéndose -

Kikyou sorprendida volvió hasta la pelea donde todos quedaron sorprendidos al verla.

— Parece que aun eres fuerte como cuando estabas viva, lo curioso es que ni siquiera hace 50 años pudiste curarte como lo hiciste ahora - dijo Naraku -

— cállate es hora de tu fin Naraku

Kikyou ataco a Naraku pero no lograba hacerle ningún daño.

— ya estuvo bien de tonterías, desde que elimine a Kagome esto se ha puedo muy tedioso, hoy no tengo ganas de soportar debiluchos - desapareciendo-

— Maldito - dijo sango-

— Kikyou como es que estas curada?

— aun me quedan un poco de fuerza Inuyasha

— creo que será mejor volver a la aldea - dijo el monje Miroku

Todo el grupo se dirigía a la aldea, cuando llegaron entraron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede quien estaba platicando con otra mujer.

—hola chicos que bueno que llegan, miren les presento a una alumna

Todos dirigieron su vista a la sacerdotisa de cabellera larga risada color castaño, piel morena y ojos verdes.

— hola mucho gusto yo soy Misaki

—Mucho gusto -dijeron todos -

— Kagome? - dijo Misaki

— Que dijiste - respondió Kikyou

— perdón, lo que pasa es que te pareces mucho a una amiga

— de que amiga hablas Misaki? - pregunto la anciana

— de una joven que mi hermano encontró en el río que llega a nuestra aldea

— y ella se llama Kagome? - pregunto Inuyasha ilusionado

— pues ese nombre le pusimos porque perdió la memoria

— mira Misaki , lo que pasa es que hace ya más de un mes , Kagome la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyou y la sacerdotisa de la perla , fue atacada y cayo por el río y no la pudimos encontrar

— vaya es una gran coincidencia que le pusiéramos el mismo nombre, ahora yo estaba en una misión y deje encargada a ella y a mi hermano de la aldea... Estoy muy sorprendida de su gran poder, sin ningún entrenamiento superaba mis poderes

— Pues no tienes tantos - dijo Kikyou

— pues tal parece que tú tampoco, ahora noto más poder en ella que en su encarnación

— podemos ir por ella? - pregunto Shipoo

— si sólo que llegaremos mañana en la mañana si nos vamos ahora

— Vamos - dijo Inuyasha

— gracias anciana Kaede por recibirme

— de nada niña y gracias por curar y cuidar a Kagome

Todos comenzaron su viaje para reencontrarse con Kagome.

...

— Mitsuki!

— que pasa Kagome?

— Recordé a mi familia - muy contenta

— y recuerdas dónde están?

— no, solo recuerdo sus caras y nombres y un pozo, pero nada más

— no te preocupes ya recordarás más, ahora hay que desayunar

— si voy al río a traer unos peces

— yo voy

— no Mitsuki mejor tú prende el fuego

— está bien

Kagome iba rumbo a una pequeña laguna donde terminaba el río cuando una figura con una piel de mandril.

— hola Kagome pensé que no te vería otra vez

— me conoces?

— no me recuerdas?

— lo que pasa es que perdí la memoria

— yo soy tu amigo de la infancia

— en serio?

—sí, sólo quiero advertirte de Kikyou de tu encarnación, la mujer que curaste ayer y de Inuyasha un hanyou de vestimenta roja, que quieren hacerte daño para apoderarse de la perla de shikon ya que tú eres su protectora ahora

— gracias por advertirme

Kagome camino hacía el para quitarle la máscara, cuando se la quitó Naraku se quedó pasmado al ver sus hermosos ojos café llenos de bondad y ¿lastima?

Poso su pequeña y nívea mano sobre su mejilla, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

— gracias, puedo ver que has sufrido mucho por ella verdad?

Kagome lo abrazo y por primera vez sintió tranquilidad en su frío corazón .

Kagome le dio la espalda preparándose para pescar con su arco cuando regreso la vista hacia donde estaba él.

— por cierto cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto pero ya se había ido-

...

—Aquí es mi cabaña esperen aquí voy por ella

El grupo esperó afuera, pero Inuyasha sintió ese aroma tan embriagante para él, corrió por el bosque hasta donde la vio a lo lejos. Estaba a la orilla lanzando sus flechas, sacándolas con pescados.

El viento meneaba su larga cabellera cuando Inuyasha decido salir a su encuentro.

...

— hola Mitsuki, donde esta Kagome?

— hola hermana fue al río

— ve por ella, ya vinieron por ella

— que? Quien?

— lo más cercano a su familia, ella es la sacerdotisa del grupo que nos habían contado, es la joven del futuro guardiana de la perla de shikon

— pero ella aun no recuerda

— Mitsuki no me engañas, sé que la quieres, yo también, pero tiene que cumplir con su misión y acabar con Naraku

Los dos salieron de la cabaña y les presento a Mitsuki.

— donde esta Inuyasha y Kikyou?- preguntó Misaki

— Inuyasha se fue corriendo al bosque y Kikyou lo siguió

— rápido Mitsuki ve, Kagome no los recuerda y puede asustarse

Mitsuki corrió hasta el río.

...

— Kagome

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella cuando se paró en seco cuando vio que ella le apuntaba con su arco.

— no te acerques

— Kagome no me recuerdas?

— no y no me interesa recordarte

Inuyasha dio un paso cuando Kagome soltó su flecha, pero otra flecha más la desvío. Kikyou llego hasta Inuyasha.

— tu eres la mujer que cure ayer

— que? Porque no me dijiste que la habías visto Kikyou- preguntó indignado Inuyasha

— porque..

— lárguense de aquí si no quieren que los elimine

— crees que tu podrías contra mí - dijo Kikyou

— contigo y con ese hanyou

Kikyou lanzo una de sus flechas pero Kagome la detuvo con un campo de fuerza. Justo cuando iba a caminar, Inuyasha la abrazo de frente dejándola pasmada viéndolo a los ojos.

— Kagome recuérdame, perdóname por no haberte salvado ese día

— suéltame o te purificó

En ese momento la jalaron hacia atrás puestos Mitsuki ante Inuyasha con expresión enojada y retadora.

— aléjate de ella - dijo Mitsuki

Listo hasta aquí, díganme que tal y con quien quieren que se quede Kagome, con Inuyasha o Mitsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

Al final del camino

Capítulo 4

— Y quien te crees que eres - dijo Inuyasha

— Mitsuki basta ya - dijo Misaki quien había llegado con todo el grupo

— Kagome, amiga - dijo sango abrazándola - estábamos muy preocupada por ti

— que está pasando Misa?

— kagome ellos son tus amigos

— Pero él me dijo que ellos me querían hacer a un lado - apuntando a Inuyasha y Kikyou

— quien te dijo?

— un hombre que dijo que era mi amigo

— cuál era su nombre?

— no me lo dijo, pero tenía un traje de mandril

— Ese maldito - dijo Inuyasha

— Él es bueno para mentir - dijo Kikyou

— Si al igual que tú - dijo sango

Le explicaron a Kagome todo, desde cómo había llegado y de donde era, hasta como había perdido la memoria.

— entonces tengo que juntar todos los fragmentos que yo rompí?

— Kagome es tu misión, y tienes que cumplirla con tus amigos - dijo Misaki

— pero yo no quiero irme

— pero Kagome tú tienes que venir con nosotros - dijo Inuyasha

Kagome lo vio con indiferencia y volvió la vista a Misaki.

— pero ellos tienen a Kikyou y ella también puede ver los fragmentos

— yo y mi hermano te queremos mucho, pero a lo que veo tu eres la elegida para acabar con ese Naraku

— no se preocupe señorita Kagome, nosotros somos sus amigos- dijo el joven monje-

— mañana se pueden ir en la mañana, al lado de nuestra cabaña esta una cabaña desocupada para ustedes - dijo Misaki -

Kagome se fue por el bosque seguida por Mitsuki, llegaron hasta su lugar, a ese claro hermoso donde habían compartido muchas sonrisas. Se pararon bajo el cerezo cuando Kagome comenzó a llorar.

— no comprendo, quiero recordar, pedo al mismo tiempo siento miedo

— yo estaré contigo Kagome

Kagome lo abrazo por la cintura siendo correspondida.

— no quiero dejarte, ni a Misaki

— Kagome si tú me lo pides yo me voy al fin del mundo contigo

— Mitsuki - viéndolo a los ojos - harías eso por mí, vendrías conmigo?

— claro no pienso dejarte sola

— pero y Misaki

— ella no me necesita como tú, ella sabe lo importante que eres para mi

Los dos se sentaron al pie del cerezo mientras Mitsuki se sentaba con su esponjosa cola blanca y Kagome apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Unos ojos ambarinos los veían a lo lejos con coraje y celos, cuando iba a intervenir una voz le hablo a su espalda.

— parece que no le hiciste mucha falta

— porque no me dijiste que la habías visto?

— tuve miedo que hicieras lo que justamente hiciste, salir corriendo por ella

— lo que hacía siempre por ti dejándola a ella, por ti esta así

— ósea que te arrepientes de salvarme a mí y no a ella?

— ya no quiero hablar de eso

En ese momento Mitsuki salió a su paso con Kagome dormida en sus brazos.

— Con permiso - yéndose-

Mitsuki llego a la cabaña recostando a Kagome en su futon, mientras Misaki veía todos sus movimientos y expresiones.

— estas completamente enamorado de ella verdad?

— nunca había sentido esto por nadie más

— creo que llego la hora de que separemos nuestros caminos y tomes el tuyo propio, verdad hermanito?

— Misa yo te quiero mucho, más que mi hermana has sido mi madre, pero yo quiero ir con ella, pero no sé si tú...

— Yo estaré bien - interrumpiéndolo- yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, para ustedes - viendo a Kagome-

— gracias Misa

— sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta algo, ella no es de esta época, ella estaba o está enamorada de ese Inuyasha y no sabes que vaya a pasar con ella después de que culmine su misión

— quiero estar con ella hasta que ella me lo permita

— está bien, mañana saldrán temprano

A la mañana siguiente el nuevo grupo salió en busca de los fragmentos. Mitsuki y Kagome caminaban más atrás del grupo, mientras que Inuyasha y Kikyou estaban al frente.

— no has recordado nada?

— solo he tenido imágenes y recuerdos cortos, pero nada importante

En ese momento Shipoo se puso enfrente de Kagome viéndola con tristeza.

— ni a mí me recuerdas kagomesita?

— sí, bueno no por completo, pero te recuerdo a ti, rodeado por lobos

— ah fue la vez que te secuestro Koga

— koga?

— si ahora es amigo y tu enamorado

— Mira mira con que has sido una rompecorazones - dijo Mitsuki con burla

— Tú eres un demonio zorro - dijo Shipoo con admiración -

— si

— yo también, pero yo solo tengo cola y no orejas

— ha es porque estoy transformado, pero puedo tener apariencia humana

Mitsuki desapareció sus orejas y su cola, tomando la apariencia de un humano. Esto causo mucha sorpresa en Kagome y en los demás.

— No me habías enseñado eso - dijo Kagome

— no lo vi necesario

— eres increíble, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú

— Te ves muy guapo así también y más con esa cara de amargado - dijo Kagome riendo y poniendo celoso a Inuyasha-

—Ya va a meterse el sol es mejor que acampemos aquí - dijo el monje Miroku -

— Muy bien excelencia usted vaya por unos peces mientras yo prendo la fogata- dijo sango -

Mitsuki se alejó a una colina algo empinada, se acostó seguido por Kagome. A su vista quedaba el sol bajando ocultándose lentamente entre las montañas.

— es hermoso no?

— el atardecer? - pregunto Mitsuki con desconcierto -

— sí, tengo la sensación de que sólo aquí se puede apreciar así

— Kagome, no recuerdas nada entre Inuyasha y tú?

— no, pero cuando lo veo tengo sentimientos encontrados, la sensación de coraje, decepción y cariño, tal vez

— mañana paceremos por un manantial y sería buena idea descansar ahí, creo que llegaremos por la tarde

— ay si sería genial tomar un baño

— crees que sepas nadar?

— no se mañana le pregunto a sango

— Kagome, joven Mitsuki vengan a cenar

Todos a excepción de Kikyou estaban cenando, un silencio reinaba entre el grupo. Cuando terminaron de cenar todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente continuaban con su camino pasaron por el manantial cuando Kagome lanzo una flecha al bosque sorprendiendo al grupo incluso a Kikyou. De entre la oscuridad del bosque salió a la luz un monstruo verde y con escamas, de su brazo calló un fragmento de la perla que le había dado la flecha.

— maldita humana

— Aún le queda un fragmento Kagome - dijo Kikyou

— pero no lo lograras! - dijo el monstruo

Con una velocidad increíble el monstruo se abalanzo hacia Kagome tacleándola hacia el agua. Todo fue tan rápido que ni Inuyasha ni Mitsuki lo pudieron detener.

Se fueron hasta el fondo logrando que Kagome se golpeara en la cabeza, provocando la salida de sangre, en ese momento cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos una luz salió de sus manos desintegrando al monstruo e iluminando todo el manantial.

Inuyasha corrió para lanzarse al lago, pero salió disparado.

— Inuyasha - grito Kikyou y se arrodilló ante el quedando sorprendida

Mitsuki quiso hacer lo mismo, pero Miroku lo detuvo.

— ni se le ocurra joven, es energía purificadora, vea lo que le paso Inuyasha

Todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo a Inuyasha, cuando la luz se disipó Kagome salió a la superficie llegando hasta la orilla donde el agua no pasaba más de 30 centímetros

— Kagome - grito Mitsuki

— Estoy bien - la sangre corría por su cien hasta su cuello-

— estas herida

— Me golpeo contra el fondo, pero tengo el fragmento - abriendo la palma de su mano-

— qué bueno que estas bien - abrazándola -

— Mitsuki, recordé todo, ahora se todo mi pasado

— eso es cierto? - dijo Inuyasha-

— si ya recor... Que te paso?

Inuyasha tenía su forma humana.

— tú lo convertiste con tu poder - dijo Kikyou enojada

— yo? Perdón no fue mi intención

Kagome se levantó del agua tambaleante y sango le dio los fragmentos que ellos tenían para que los juntara con los nuevos. Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y lo vio a los ojos para después tocarle el hombro expandiendo su poder y volviéndolo a su forma natural.

— sabía que era temporal, aun en tu interior estaba mi poder

Kagome después de eso fue a sentarse cerca del manantial en una roca donde daba el sol. Mitsuki llegó hasta ella y se puso enfrente de ella.

— tu amiga sango me dio esto que se llama botiquín, voy a curarte

Mitsuki curaba a Kagome mientras esta fruncía sus ojos en respuesta de dolor.

— recordaste todo?

— sí, todo volvió a mi

— también los sentimientos?

— claro, recordé como quiero a mis amigos y familia

— y a él también

— a él...

— Kagome podemos hablar? - dijo Inuyasha

— sí, ahora vengo Mitsuki

Los dos se sentaron lejos del grupo en el sol mientras Kagome se secaba.

— lo de la cascada, yo no quería que tú sufrieras daño

— no te preocupes, sé que no podías salvarnos a ambas, está bien, ya olvídalo ya volví - yendo hacia el youkai zorro

Todos regresaron a la aldea llegando antes del anochecer. Todos estaban en la cabaña menos uno.

— Como todo volvió a la normalidad, creo que es mejor que yo me vaya - dijo Kikyou esperando respuesta de Inuyasha sin tenerla-

— no es necesario Kikyou así acabaremos más rápido esta misión - dijo Kagome-

— no te molesta?

— no Kikyou, está bien

— bueno ahora a cenar - dijo la anciana Kaede

— oigan alguien vio a Mitsuki? - pregunto Kagome

— Yo lo vi afuera - dijo Shipoo

— voy a ir por él

Kagome salió y vio a Mitsuki a lo lejos.

— Mitsuki a dónde vas?

— regreso a casa

— pero por qué?

— ya no me necesitas

— pero... Yo no quiero que te vayas

— qué caso tiene que me quede

— Mitsuki yo, quiero estar a tu lado, no me dejes sola

Mitsuki llego hasta ella y la abrazo.

— si no me voy ahora no seré capaz de dejarte nunca

— eso es lo que quiero, que estés a mi lado, es más vámonos, ven a conocer a mi familia y mi época, además que quiero ir por ropa

— crees que pueda pasar, solo podía Inuyasha

— yo haré que pases con mis poderes

— Presumida - sonriendo-

Los dos saltaron tomados de la mano mientras que Inuyasha veía todo con decepción.

— yo siempre estaré para ti Inuyasha

— no estoy de ánimo Kikyou- yéndose-

...

Kagome salió del pozo entrando a la casa, cuando su familia la vio corrieron a abrazarla.

— hija hace mucho que no venias

— lo siento mamá pero me paso algo que me lo impidió

— que te paso en la cabeza hermana?

— me golpe

— eso fue el impedimento hija

— no abuelo, esto me ayudo a volver

— quien es el joven? - pregunto la mamá

— yo soy Mitsuki mucho gusto

— el me ayudó mucho, es alguien muy especial para mí

— bueno hija ahora tomen un baño y acompáñenos a la feria, hoy es el último día que va a estar aquí, compre un cambio por si venia Inuyasha, mientras yo lavo su ropa

Mitsuki se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis con una camisa blanca de botones. Kagome un vestido azul.

Todos estaban en los juegos mientras Mitsuki se impresionaba por todo.

— nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?

— Claro - con duda-

Los dos veían lo juegos artificiales desde lo alto, mientras que el zorro parecía un niño impresionado.

— es increíble tu mundo

— lo se

— pareciera que una de esas luces se hubiera metido en tus ojos, tienen un brillo especial esta noche

— gracias

— por qué?

— por cruzarte en mi camino y ayudarme a salir adelante y a olvidar

— Kagome no me confundas, con esas palabras me ilusionas, yo siento algo muy especial

— lo sé yo también

— lo que siento por ti es diferente a lo que tu sientes por mí... Yo te amo y sé que tu amas a Inuyasha

— ya no amo a Inuyasha, Mitsuki, que me hiciste? Haz hecho que olvide completa mente mi sentimiento hacia Inuyasha

En ese momento Mitsuki estaba a milímetros de su cara y con otra personalidad completamente diferente.

— no me digas eso, puedo malinterpretarlo

— Mi, Mitsuki yo...yo te quiero, no soy capaz de decirte que te amo, pero sé que siento algo más por ti- completamente roja

En ese momento suavizó su expresión acercándose más a ella besándola tiernamente en los labios.

— te amo Kagome y nunca te dejaré sola

Kagome había sentido diferente ese beso, ni con Inuyasha en el castillo de los sueños había sentido esa descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

— Mi ciclo contigo Inuyasha termina hoy - pensó Kagome después de bajarse de la rueda-

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Al final del camino

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente Mitsuki y Kagome iban de regreso a la aldea platicando y riendo, a lo lejos ya los esperaban el grupo reunido.

— Hasta que apareces - dijo molesto Inuyasha-

— tuve que ir a llevar un justificante a la escuela

— ahora si eres tú, volviste con tu uniforme - dijo sango

— no estamos acostumbrados a verla con traje de sacerdotisa - dijo el monje

—Ni yo, aunque el tiempo que estuve viviendo en la aldea de Mitsuki estuve muy cómoda

—Bueno ya nos podemos ir –dijo Inuyasha molesto-

—está bien vamos –respondió Kagome-

El grupo se dirigía hacia la búsqueda de los últimos fragmentos, solo les faltaban dos, el resto los tenia Naraku. Kagome caminaba al lado de Mitsuki mientras este le daba una florecilla a lo que Kagome recibió sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa. A lo lejos el camino terminaba con una cueva, cuando el grupo se introdujo en ella se dieron cuenta que en su interior había otras tres cuevas con caminos diferentes.

—hay tres caminos podemos dividirnos, quiero creer que en algún momento se deben juntar y si no volvemos a este punto – propuso el monje Miroku-

—me parece muy bien, que les parece si usted monje, Sango, Shipoo y Kirara se van por esa – dijo Kagome señalando la primer cueva- Tú Inuyasha y Kikyou por la segunda y Mitsuki y yo por la tercera

—no me pare…

—Muy bien –dijo Kikyou interrumpiendo a Inuyasha-

Todos se fueron por su camino, Kagome caminaba delante de Mitsuki por lo estrecho del camino y solo podía caminar de uno por uno.

—Tal vez separarnos no fue buena idea –dijo Kagome-

—sientes algo?

—ciento un mal presentimientos

En ese momento el suelo se abrió provocando la caída de Kagome y Mitsuki, este la tomo en brazos estando en el aire cayendo en agua. Los dos salieron a la superficie y nadaron por un camino.

—Espero que no haya trampas por todos los caminos –dijo Kagome-

—oye eres buena nadadora

—Lo sé – riéndose-

Nadaron por un rato hasta que llegaron al final de la cueva saliendo de entre una cascada que llevaba a una parte del bosque, salieron del agua y se sentaron a la orilla de este.

—mira allá arriba de la cascada esta otra cueva

—Ya tienes el cabello muy largo –dijo Mitsuki fuera de contexto-

—si tal vez lo corte

—no, no lo hagas, se te ve hermoso así… ¿Kagome cuando todo esto pase, que vas a hacer, te vas a ir?

—mi vida esta allá, pero también aquí, creo que tendré que tomar una decisión muy difícil, solo espero que mi poder sea suficiente para ir y venir aunque destruya la perla

—la vas a destruir?

—sí, esa perla solo a traído desastre y guerra

—Kagome… quisieras casarte conmigo, claro cuando estés segura

—Mitsuki, yo…

—no me contestes ahora, perdón por presionarte, yo solo quiero estar contigo

Mitsuki beso a Kagome en la mejilla mientras ella levantaba la barbilla buscando sus labios, el zorro la beso mientras la apretaba más a él, provocando descargas en Kagome, la intensidad del beso aumentaba, cuando de repente algo alejo a Mitsuki de ella provocando que cayera al suelo. Cuando enfoco la vista hacia Mitsuki vio a Inuyasha frente a el convertido en demonio.

Inuyasha atacaba a Mitsuki mientras este lo esquivaba con facilidad, Kikyou trato de controlarlo pero él la hirió con sus garras en su vientre, justo en ese momento llegaron el resto del grupo. Todos intentaban calmar a Inuyasha pero no lo lograban.

Kagome se levantó y se puso enfrente de Inuyasha acercándose lentamente.

—Inuyasha cálmate, escúchame soy Kagome -Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazo celosamente gruñéndole a Mitsuki-

— ¡Inuyasha!

En ese momento Inuyasha beso a Kagome en la boca, esta ante el acto emano su poder hasta lograr convertir a Inuyasha en hanyou otra vez. Cuando volvió a la normalidad vio todo lo que había causado.

—Kikyou, perdóname

Kagome se acercó a Kikyou y trato de curarla, pero ella no se dejó.

—déjame morir ya Kagome

—No Kikyou perdóname –dijo Inuyasha-

—ya me quiero ir, ya es hora además no me necesitan

—Kikyou perdóname

—está bien, alguna vez nos rencontraremos y espero que me vuelvas a mar para estar juntos –dijo Kikyou para después desaparecer-

Inuyasha estaba muy triste por lo que había hecho, pero aún más por la indiferencia de Kagome.

—Kagome perdóname

—nunca lo vuelvas a hacer

—te amo Kagome, me dio rabia verte besando con el

—lo siento, pero quiero a Mitsuki, lo amo Inuyasha lo siento, pero ya no te amo

—no me castigues así Kagome vamos a intentarlo

—Inuyasha yo quiero estar con el quiero hacer una vida con él y espero que me dejes ser feliz

—no puedo permitir eso

—con qué cara eh, no lo vas a permitir, entonces te vas a convertir en otro Naraku, vas a intentar matarnos a Mitsuki y a mí?

—nunca te haría daño

—bueno, si no me quieres hacer daño déjame ser feliz con el… Inuyasha yo te quiero y mucho, pero ya no sueño con un futuro a tu lado

Kagome se fue al bosque cuando se topó con Mitsuki.

—nos escuchaste?

—sí, es cierto lo que le dijiste

—totalmente

—también la parte de que me amas

—esa especialmente

—entonces te quedaras conmigo toda la vida?

—en tanto tenga vida si

—vivirás tanto como yo

—pero cómo?

—Cuando seas mi mujer te diré – provocando un sonrojo en Kagome- vamos al campamento

—ve tu quiero pensar en todo esto que está pasando

—quieres que me quede?

—no, ahora te alcanzo

Kagome sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella, cuando volteo vio a Naraku, ella en respuesta se sentó en el pasto.

—no me tienes miedo?

—no, quiero hablar contigo como lo hice la última vez, cuando dijiste ser mi amigo

—yo soy un demonio, no tengo amigos

—pues tal vez seas el único, todos podemos tener amigos, incluso Sesshomaru los tiene

—no soy tan débil

—querer y amar no es debilidad… Naraku Kikyou murió hoy

—que, como

—ella lo quiso, ya no quería sufrir más, porque no haces lo mismo, porque no dejas de sufrir y hacer sufrir

—yo no sufro

—claro que sufres, tu mirada me lo dijo al escuchar de ella, Naraku perdiste mucho al buscar un amor no correspondido

—Como tú –dijo sarcásticamente-

—si como yo, pero la diferencia es que yo acepte que no era la mujer que Inuyasha amaba y gracias a eso encontré el amor de mi vida

—en el fondo solo te resignaste

—Sí, pero quiero que entiendas que a veces el primer amor no es el verdadero y es lastimoso pero hay personas que son el viaje no el destino, piénsalo –levantándose-

—espera no te vayas, Kagome quiero ir con ella

—y crees que vayan al mismo lugar

—quiero intentarlo

Naraku le entrego la perla que iba aclarándose poco a poco después de estar totalmente negra.

—tu corazón se está purificando, de verdad quieres morir

—quiero seguirla, quiero intentar verla una última vez

Kagome pensó en Kikyou y su figura apareció ante ellos.

—Kikyou –dijo sorprendido Naraku-

—que pasa Kagome

—el corazón de Naraku se está purificando, pero quería verte una última vez

—Kikyou perdóname solo quería tenerte a mi lado

—Naraku solo espero que encuentres la paz que tanto necesitas

—te amo Kikyou aunque no lo creas

En ese momento Kikyou desapareció y Kagome le extendió la mano a Naraku.

—estás listo?

—si

Cuando tomo su mano una luz envolvió a Naraku, en ese momento el grupo llego hasta ellos debido a la tardanza de Kagome y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo todos quedaron sorprendidos, Kagome estaba derrotando a Naraku sin necesidad de derramar sangre. Naraku se purifico sin dejar rastro de él; Kagome tomo la perla integrando los fragmentos que tenía para después pedir su deseo.

—perla de shikon deseo que desaparezcas para siempre

Listo espero les esté gustando el siguiente es el capítulo final.


	6. Chapter 6

Al final del camino

Capítulo 6

Todo marchaba bien hace tres años que acabamos con la pelea de naraku y después de eso pasaron muchas cosas. Yo soy muy feliz con Mitsuki, ahora él y yo somos esposos y padres de dos hermosos niños, Akira nuestro hijo de un año, era muy parecido a su padre, con sus mismo ojos y el cabello azabache y Akane de 12 meces ella tiene el cabello como su padre y ojos chocolate, ahora Mitsuki y yo somos los protectores de la aldea.

Sango y Miroku se casaron y ahora tienen tres hijos, unas gemelitas y un pequeño recién nacido y somos vecinos, con su ayuda protegemos la aldea cuando hay necesidad de evacuarla, aunque hasta ahora solo la hemos evacuado para purificar por veneno, pero no por demonios poderosos.

Por su parte inuyasha me dejo en paz aunque me dijo que siempre seria su gran amor, ahora él tiene su propia sacerdotisa, ahora vive con Misaki en su aldea y son muy felices. A todos nos causó mucha sorpresa cuando nos dijeron de su relación, pero al final mitsuki acepto que era el amor de su hermana y su felicidad.

Yo sigo yendo a mi época con mi nueva familia a visitar a mi madre, abuelo y a Sota... Soy muy feliz.

— mamá ya está afuera la tía Misa y el tío inuyasha

— ya voy Akira

— lista amor? - dijo Mitsuki tomándola de la cintura

— Lista, vamos a comer –saliendo de la cabaña-

— hola hermano

—hola Misa, hola inuyasha

—hola… hola kagome

—Hola –respondió kagome con una gran sonrisa

—Hola perdón por llegar tarde –dijo el monje en compañía de su familia

Todos comenzaron a comer mientras les hablaban de sus historias a sus hijos y recordando personas del pasado.

—Extraño a la anciana kaede –dijo shipoo triste

—Ahora está descansando, es el destino de todos nosotros –dijo kagome-

—Amiga pero tú vas a vivir mucho más que nosotros por ser pareja de mitsuki –dijo sango –

—y como hacen eso mamá – pregunto Ukio una de las gemelas-

—pues, ellos, cuando…algún día te lo diré hija –nerviosa-

—veras hija mitsuki atreves de un ritual que le hizo a tu tía logro alargar su vida como el –dijo miroku-

—y porque no nos hace ese ritual a todos para vivir tanto como ellos y no envejecer tan rápido sino en miles y miles de años – dijo kasumi la otra gemela-

Ante esa propuesta todos palidecieron, por su parte kagome estaba totalmente roja de la pena mientras que inuyasha se levantó y se subió a la rama de un árbol un poco lejano de la conversación.

—no se puede hija solo se puede cuando son esposos – salvo sango al grupo-

—ah, nos podemos ir a jugar

—Si vayan todos –corriendo a todos los niños excepto a los dos pequeños de brazos-

—esas niñas vana a ser tremendas, vas a pagar todas monje miroku –dijo kagome divertida-

…

En la rama del árbol estaba inuyasha admirando a esa sacerdotisa que le había robado el corazón en poco tiempo haciendo que olvidara a la que le pensaba que era su gran amor, veía esa hermosa sonrisa, mientras que a su lado estaba Misaki la mujer con quien ahora compartía la vida, su compañía porque aunque era su mujer no era su compañera, ni su esposa, no la había marcado y nunca lo haría porque el amor de su vida y la dueña al puesto en su corazón, la que se merecía el título de su esposa, de su compañera era kagome y siempre lo iba a ser y nadie ocuparía ese lugar.

Cuando la reunión se acabó cada quien se fue a su casa e inuyasha y misaki se fueron camino a su aldea. Kagome y mitsuki acostaron a sus hijos y se tumbaron en la cama mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello.

— sabes sigo creyendo que inuyasha no ama a mi hermana y te sigue amando a ti

—pero porque lo dices ya tienen años juntos

—por lo mismo, porque no la ha marcado

—no lo se

—kagome… no te arrepientes de estar conmigo y no con el

—no seas tonto, no digas eso de verdad me enamore de ti, te elegí porque te amo

—yo te amo tanto, siempre voy a protegerte a ti y a mis hijos, al final del camino siempre voy a para ti

— te amo tanto

Los dos se besaron y se entregaron uno al otro mientras la estrellada noche los cobijaba.

Listo…perdón por la demora, espero que si les haya gustado


End file.
